Finding inner Strength
by TigerLilly123
Summary: Aurora is normal. As normal as possible apparently. Well, that's what she thinks. It's been 100 years since the Hunger Games were stopped and now a new force is trying to overthrow Panem. Aurora is forced to bond with an unlikely family, leave district 12 and fight for what she believes in. Because now, 'normal' is not enough to survive. *ON HOLD*
1. Prologue

My hands stretch forward and I grasp onto the bark for dear life. I close my eyes for a split second and bring my spare arm around and cling to the tree. My head soon follows and I whack into the trunk, making my wounds burn ten times worse than before. I swallow and cautiously look over my shoulder.

They were coming.

My body was convulsing with wracked sobs as I aimlessly reached over my shoulder for my only hope to survive. To find nothing. Reality hit hard and fast and I could hear their taunting laughs. My eyesight was doubling and my heart was pounding so hard I thought it was literally bursting, I pushed myself from the lifeless tree and stumbled forward. I couldn't perceive what was going on around me. I was so close. So close to making it, and now I was paying the price for not paying attention.

"OH AURA COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE!"

A series of shivers ran up and down my spine making my teeth chatter as the sun slowly set. _Why now? Why couldn't I have just listened to him? _I pushed through the last few trees and found myself on a rocky cliff, footsteps were loud from behind me and I could just hear their weapons clanging against tree trunks and my pursuers ran towards me. I stumbled forward counting my steps, as I got closer to the edge of the cliff. After 20 steps I found myself staring straight down at the ocean crashing aimlessly against the grey boulders. The ocean seemed to be a deeper blue than I remembered, but then again I didn't get a good look. I licked my lips unconsciously as the cold started to kick in, was this my only way out? I watched the way the waves smashed the rocks dangerously and the broken bits of branches that floated in the deep waves. My breathing had slowed at the sight, and I mostly blame shock. Mostly.

All of the events leading to this flashed across my mind quickly, so quick I barely saw them. I knew I was giving in, but I had nothing, nothing to help me. Or better, no one to help me.

"Found you."

My body tensed instantly as the familiar taunting voice settled behind me, I glanced over my shoulder and caught sight of the black hair. My breath shook and I clenched one of my fists.

"Face it. It's over; you're nothing like what everyone thinks. You're not strong."

My face screwed up into a small frown as I watched the waves.

"You give your family a bad name."

_For once we agree on something_, I thought dryly. A small sad smile, found it's way onto my face. Knowing it was over and coming to peace with it. If you could call it that.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, my voice croaky from the weather. It wasn't even dark yet and it felt like I was surrounded by darkness.

"Die."

_Easy. _

And without a second glance I breathed in deeply, staring at the receding sun. And I stepped off the cliff into the abyss.

**Tell me what you think? I've had a story line worked out in my head for a while now and decided to write it up. I might upload the first few chapters and see how they go. I'm not sure about this story, but please give your feedback if you have any. XXX TigerLilly123 **


	2. Chapter 1

"The train to District 9 now boarding."

My eyes travelled to the man standing in the office towering over the station, he was clicking numerous buttons directing trains everywhere. The clock chimed and my eyes darted over to the large clock on the wall. I fidgeted with my bracelet and bit my lip unconsciously as I waited, it was almost five o'clock. Mum was half an hour late. She's never late.

The man sitting on the bench across from me stood up and leant on his walking stick, he ran a hand through his silver hair, making the green streaks shine. I couldn't tell if the grey was from old age or he actually wanted the style, trends changed so much these days.

"Bloody wheelchairs." He muttered, I smiled politely at him, which he returned before I glanced at the time again.

"Aura?!"

I whipped my head around and my eyes widened as mum ran towards me. I stood up and let her envelop me in a hug, while she muttered stuff incoherently.

"Aurora Annie Theron. Where were you?" she almost shouted. I bit my lip and smiled softly, hesitantly I reached into the pocket of my track pants and pulled out my train ticket.

"I missed the ten o'clock so I had to wait for two hours. I texted you…you got the message right?"

"No!" she said, panic in her eyes as she waved her arms around reaching into her handbag and getting out her phone.

"Why didn't you just go back to your grandparents?" she asked confused, while tapping through her phone messages.

"Uh, well I didn't want to be any more trouble. And I just used the money you gave me for lunch. It was no big deal." I said waving it off, but knowing better. Her eyes narrowed on me and she grabbed my arm starting to pull me forward. I quickly grabbed my backpack and swung it over my shoulder before grabbing the handle of the large purple suitcase and wheeling it behind us. We weaved through the busy train station and I could almost feel her frustration.

When we stopped abruptly I realised we were in front of the car, I'd been so busy worrying about her being mad at me. But it couldn't be that bad, she only used my _I'm-disappointed-in-you _name; aka 'Aurora _Annie _Theron'.

"Aurora Anastasia Theron. What. Were. You. Thinking?"

_Crap. _

"What?" I asked surprised as she stuffed my luggage into the back of the car.

"You had us all worried sick! You were meant to be here three hours ago, and all you have to say for it is a text message you supposedly sent?" she argues slamming the car boot.

"I'm sorry ok? Look, pa and nan had left and it takes at least forty five minutes to get to the farm from the district 8 train station!"

"Oh please, they wouldn't have minded at all!"

I gulped and sat in the passenger seat, crossing my legs and trying to slide away from my fuming mother. I already regretted my decisions made earlier, I sighed and leant my head against my hand and ignored the strange feeling as my loose ponytail slipped even further.

"And look at you! You look exhausted!" she ranted. I glanced down at my hoodie and sweat pants in confusion.

"Did you at least enjoy your last weeks of summer?" she finally asked after a minute of silence. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, her dark brown hair was starting to frizz from the stress since she was constantly ruffling it. She was wearing a floral dress with a peach coloured cardigan, and some flats. All in all, she didn't look too bad, after all the 'stress' I put her through.

"Mm. I worked on the farm everyday. We didn't really go anywhere." I said shrugging, while looking out of the window casually. It wasn't that I didn't love or appreciate my grandparents, it's just that they're old fashioned. But they have good stories to tell, they knew people who helped the rebellion that sparked exactly 100 years ago. I don't remember how, but it'll be something to tell my friends at least. We drove down our street, and my attention immediately returned to the abandoned house just across from ours. There were so many stories and rumours about it, I never paid attention to them. The one time I actually went there on a dare, there were lots of goose feathers in the backyard and it crept the hell outta me. So naturally I've haven't been there since.

I pulled the suitcase behind me and a small smile found it's way onto my face as I entered the house. I looked around, wondering if anything had changed, but the table by the door was still there. The purple splatter of paint on the wall that was creatively hidden by mum's plant was still there.

"MUM JAMIE TR-"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER! IT'S NOT TRUE, I SWEAR!"

Mum sighed and walked past the staircase straight down the hall to the kitchen and I smiled at the familiarity of home. I ran up the stairs and down the hall stopping at my door with paint splatters over it, an audible sigh came from me and I smiled opening my door. It was just as I left it. I threw myself into the room and landed on my now made bed taking a deep breath, I'd noticed most of my posters had slightly fell down a little and were all tilting more but I smiled anyway. My school books for this year were piled on my desk and I stared at them in dislike, the sliding doors wardrobe still had pictures covering it of me and my friends. I opened it and looked at the empty coat hangers sighing. I still had to unpack. Groaning, I turned around flicking off the light and trudging down the dimly lit hall.

"Hey, I told you both not to colour in the wall! Your father used up the last of that colour paint repainting your bedroom walls!"

I stood in the doorway of the kitchen smiling as mum scolded my siblings, who were standing there innocently with colours across their skin. Dad was sitting at the table smiling as he read the paper, they all glanced at me for one second.

"AURA!"

I braced myself as the twins flung themselves onto me, yet I still managed to fall back onto my butt. Amaya squeezed my waist and Jamie hugged my neck.

"H-hey guys."

"Amaya! Harry! Give your sister some space, she's spent the last four weeks working her bottom off at your grandparents!" mum growled turning back to the stove. Dad laughed as he stood up and Jamie exploded into giggles.

"Hehe, mummy said 'bottom'." He laughed. I smiled at him as he ran down the hall laughing, Amaya shook her head disapprovingly.

"Immature that boy is." She said simply before running off after him, I stood up and walked into dad's open arms taking in his scent. From what I could tell he still looked the same, ashy blonde hair, blue eyes and face worn from work at the bakery. It use to belong to an old friend of his, I assume.

"So, made it without going crazy?" dad asked letting go of me and sitting at the table. I smiled and nodded taking a seat opposite him, my eyes widened suddenly and I looked up.

"My computer?" I asked hopefully. Mum rolled her eyes and pointed upstairs.

"It's in our room, I thing you deserve it back."

I smiled and got up half sprinting to the door, only to have mum gasp and gently pull the back of my ponytail into her hands. I gulped silently and bit my lip.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Oh...you mean the purple in my hair?" I asked innocently. "Well, nan agreed and it comes out in a day or two anyway. We were both bored…."

"So you died your hair purple!?" mum gasped in shock. Dad smiled from behind and shrugged.

"I like it."

"Of course you do, you like everything and everyone. And you just want her to be on good terms with you for you birthday in a week." Mum snapped standing back from me and glaring at dad. He surrendered his hands and winked at me.

"It comes out in a few days Yasmine…just let her wear it out." Dad argued softly. Mum shook her head in disbelief and waved a hand a me lazily.

"Whatever. Might as well leave before I have a stroke over any other changes you made to yourself."

I raced over to the door but stopped and glanced back at the scene, mum leaning over the stove and smiling to herself secretly about me and my nan bonding. Dad 'reading' the news paper while really watching mum with a smile as she was in her element. I half smiled and turned around.

"There's no chance I'll let you dye your hair while you live here, by the way."

I grinned to myself as I headed upstairs.

I opened the lid of the computer eagerly, opening up ichat I scanned my contacts and laughed giddily at all of my messages. I half read through most of them, but my face fell when the one message I was hoping to get wasn't there. I found my best friends chat and started typing.

_Hey I'm back. How r u? Ur brother potty trained yet? Jk. _

It took only ten seconds before the screen buzzed and Jade had replied.

_Thank god. I've been bored outta my insane mind. I'm not good. Summer sucked. And no. Harry isn't potty trained._

I smirked to myself, screwing my face up trying to come up with a reply. I fake typed on the keyboard and groaned, my mood had gone downhill and I could feel the mood swing coming on.

_I haven't gotten a message from Brad. :( Maybe I should 4get him? He's probs got a new girl now. _

Brad Riley. Oh, just the name made me shiver slightly. I smiled to myself as his black hair and brown eyes came to mind. Through high school I haven't really spoken to him much, but I have high hopes this year. He accepted my friend request on ichat and it's a start. I could feel my cheeks burning and sighed smiling.

_R u ******** Crazy? I've been keeping up 2 date this summer and from wat I know he's single and ready to mingle ;)_

My eyes lit up and my ears got hot, so hot that I probably didn't hear mum knock on the door. I slammed the lid of the computer shut and whipped around to meet her smirking.

"Talking with JD?" she asked, I didn't miss how she used _my _nickname for her. But I smiled innocently and nodded, hoping she would leave it at that.

"Yup. Not really anything to talk about though, I'll see her tomorrow anyway." I said standing up and passing her as I left the room.

"Oh, I believe you." She said sarcastically, following me downstairs.

I lay still, silently as the moonlight shone into my room, illuminating it. The room was so familiar, almost too much, because I had trouble sleeping. I stared at the glowing stars and made up the constellations in my mind. I was only fourteen and my hopes of getting a boy from the 'popular' group were a long shot and I didn't want to fool myself. I let my eyes drift shut but I still couldn't shake the strange feeling that this year was going to be different, I couldn't tell if it was going to be good or not. But different. Definitely.

But hey, isn't different always good?


	3. Chapter 2

**First of all. YAY! Thank you so much for the reviews. Even though it's been a while since I've added a story on Fanfiction, I'm over the moon that people are reading my work! XD Thankyou to anyone who added my story to their alert subscription or added my story as a favourite I really appreciate it. To MsBananaNanner and MadiganMarlowe thankyou for being my first reviewers. Now, on with Chapter two!**

"Aura…oh Aura….WAKE UP!"

My eyes shot open in fright and I breathed in heavily, Jamie sat on the corner of my bed giggling and Amaya stood by the door watching quietly. I groaned and rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"What's up buttercup?" I ask lazily raising a brow at my pouting sister.

"I am not a buttercup. I am a butter_fly. _And school starts today." She huffed. I gave her a half-hearted smile and rolled out of bed grabbing Jamie's hand as I walked towards her.

"Well, think of it this way. The sooner you start, the sooner you finish." I smile. She crosses her arms over her chest and frowns.

"But I don't wanna start," she whines, playing with her raven curly hair. I laugh and walk past them, heading downstairs. My smile turns into a frown as I realise that I, too, have to go to school today. Mum sits at the table reading various files with her briefcase beside them. I cringe at the amount of work she has to do and walk over to where dad has made breakfast.

"What year are you in this year?" he asks jokingly.

"Nine, dad you should know." I reply smiling, "I'm only fourteen, so I guess you could be confused." I added giggling. He smiled at me and handed me a plate of pancakes.

"Now who can tell me the value of _x _now that we've changed the Hypotenuse and the Adjacent?"

"Aurora?"

I freeze for a moment and look up at the teacher, he stares at me expectantly and my eyes widen. _Oh god. Answer, answer it! _

"Uh…I'm not sure on how to figure it out." I settle with, smiling sadly at the teacher who just shakes his head once disapprovingly. I stay silent as he turns around and starts to speak when I get a jab to the side; I look to my right at Jade who was sitting in the desk next to mine. She smiles mischievously and I smile back, she gestures to the wall and I give her a curious look. Hesitantly I follow her gaze and a relieved look covers my face when I see we only have a few minutes of class left.

She starts to write on her hand and I avert my eyes to the board, which was now covered in numbers. I stretched my arms forward trying to stifle an oncoming yawn. A pencil dropping to the ground got my attention and I looked over at Jade, she was holding her palm up facing me. It had something scribbled on it and I tried to focus on the lettering. As I was making out the word the lights flickered off, I looked up suddenly, as did some others but when they came on a second or two later I looked over at Jade again. Only this time she was staring up at the lights as they flickered off for a second time.

Students started whispering as the room got darker, I crossed my legs and leant back in the chair waiting silently for the speaker to announce we're having a blackout or something. Our teacher turned around and put his chalk down sighing softly.

"I'm going to go check on it, stay seated and be quiet." He huffed closing the door behind him. Whispers immediately erupted around the room and I glanced around as they all started to gossip as usual. I opened my mouth to say something to Jade when a loud slamming noise came from one of the doors down the hall.

Everyone went quiet for a moment, curious as to why a door was just slammed. A boy from the back stood up and walked towards the door, he hesitantly opened it just as a girl screamed from another classroom. Everyone gasped as the boy slammed the door shut and backed away quickly.

"What's going on?" a girl asked from behind me.

"Is it a break in?"

"Are we going to die?"

My eyes narrowed slightly and Jade huffed, she looked around annoyed as everyone started to speak louder, worry in all their voices. I bit my lip, knowing that with this noise there was no way we would be overlooked if their was a break in.

"Hey! Shut up, we don't know what's out there right now, and all your jabbering isn't helping. As student council, I order everyone to sit under their desks and wait for a teacher!"

We all stared shocked at Jade, who was standing on her chair pointing at different students. Everyone immediately hid beneath their desks and I raised a brow at Jade. She smiled triumphantly and I shook my head, she gave me a thumbs up and I huffed. _What the hell is going on? _I thought, looking around. By now the whole room was silent, either in fear, or curiousness.

"Attention. Attention, students." I straightened up and tried to peek out at the speaker, but hit my head on the desk. I grasped my forehead in pain and blew out a breath. This was so confusing, who was talking? I knew it couldn't be a teacher, they didn't sound like the principle. I looked over at Jade who was staring at the speaker in fear, as was everyone else in the class.

"We would like you to all stay very still, do not disobey us and no one will get hurt."

_Us? _I fiddled with my bracelet and pulled at my skirt, a shiver ran down my spine as it went silent for a few minutes. "Who are they?" a boy from the front row asked. No one answered.

A loud slamming that came from down the hall, made me jump. Screams erupted from a classroom and my features paled, we all looked around at each other as another door slammed open down the hall. It repeated for a few minutes, like they were opening each classroom. Fear ran through me at the thought of Amaya or Jamie being hurt. Another door slammed open, this time louder, which meant they were getting closer. I covered my ears at the sound of screaming and running footsteps down the hall.

"We need to get out of here!" a boy from the back said standing up, a few kids ran over to the windows and started unlocking them. I stood up and ran along with the rest of the class, we managed to push one open, but I knew they were only a few behind opening our classroom door.

"Quickly!" the boy whispered as some of the students were shoved out of the window. I watched as they ran out of the school grounds, we got the fifth student out when we all heard gruff talking from outside of our door. Our faces turned white and we dived for a desk to sit under, just as they started opening the door, a boy had managed to pull the window shut again and hide behind a desk. I watched from under my desk as three men walked in, all in black army gear. They were all carrying machine guns and smiling maniacally at us.

"Looks like we've hit the jackpot."

One of them said in a dark voice. I gulped and slowly slid backwards.

"Out. All of you. In the Hallway. Now." The one in front ordered. We stumbled to our feet and I grasped Jade's hand as we filed out of the room. They shoved us forward into the dark hall and my eyes widened at the sight. It was chaos. Students were screaming and crying as they ran away from the soldiers, some were screaming for help as a soldier pulled them in another direction. I looked over at Jade desperately.

"Run. I need to get to the twins. Get out of here." I told her, she shook her head once but I refused to let her get hurt. I looked behind me from the corner of my eye, and noticed a soldier was behind us. I pulled my cardigan tighter around my form before spinning around and kneeing the soldier in the gut. He froze for a second before bullets were flying around me. I shoved Jade in the direction of the entrance and spun around, I pushed my way through the screaming kids and ran down isolated hallways calling out for my brother or sister.

"Hello?" I called, stepping into their classroom. My eyes watered at the empty classroom, the posters were ripped, glass was smashed, and the doors were off their hinges. I cautiously walked around and room but froze and a small sob escaped my throat at the splattered blood on the tiles.

"Jamie? Amaya?"

I got no answer. My breathing got faster and I spun around running out of the classroom into the hallway, I could still hear kids screaming down the other end of the school. My head was hurting, and my vision doubled slightly. I could feel myself starting to sway. I blinked a couple of times to focus on something, but it eventually faded. Heavy footsteps made me turn around and my eyes widened as two soldiers stood at the end of the hallway smirking at me. Their guns were raised and they were walking towards me.

"What do you think you're doing all the way over here?" One of them asked. I opened my mouth but shut it immediately, deciding that making a snide comment wouldn't help me.

"Come on, you're coming back with us. I think they'll like you. A good fighter."

I watched them confused as one of them took my arms roughly, I tried to shake free but he dragged me along back down the school hallway, with me shouting for help, tears slowly made their way down my cheeks as I realised I wasn't going to get any. We stopped suddenly and I watched in awe as one of the soldiers pulled out some kind of glue from a little tube. They pulled another student's hands behind his back and spread the glue along his wrists. The glue glowed for a moment before turning into a tight bright blue bound around his wrists. My eyes widened as they then pulled my hands behind my back to perform the same thing. We weaved through the crowds of screaming students, until they shoved us outside of the entrance. A cold breeze hit us and the sky was no longer blue, grey clouds covered it and thunder sounded. I stopped in shock at the scene; there was a truck with a tin trailer covered in black paint by the road. Soldiers were standing around it, and some were getting into other black cars. I noticed the line of students they had at the opening of the trailer and then it dawned on me.

They were kidnapping us.

I struggled against the binds but gasped in shock as they got a little tighter, I looked over my shoulder and glowing blue of the bind. I whipped my head around in fear and dared to try a little harder, but it resulted in a cry out on my part from the binds as they squeezed around my wrists. The soldier behind me chuckled.

"You've figured out how they work, eh?"

I stayed silent as they shoved me to the end of the line; I opened my mouth or a moment, daring myself to protest. The line moved fast and soon I found myself at the opening of the trailer, a woman with her dark hair pulled back into a tight bun stared at me for a moment, before spinning me around. I stared at the school sadly; boys and girls were still running for their lives. Some were watching us with sorrowful eyes, some were just happy it wasn't them. The lady behind me pulled at the binds roughly and soon they were removed, I instantly brought my hands to my face and examined them. They were slightly red and my wrists had dark marks left from the binds on them.

"Turn around."

I did as she said and watched in horror as she pulled out a pocketknife, she gripped my wrist but I tried resisting and she glared at me through dark eyes.

"Procedure." She added, pulling my hand over and facing the palm to the ground. "Name?"

"Anastasia Theron."

Another soldier showed her something from a book and she nodded raising the knife to the top of my hand. "Wha-" I started only to hiss in pain as she sliced my skin. I tried to pull it back but she repeated the action again twice more. Leaving three slices on the top of my hand, blood trailed down it and dropped to the ground, where I noticed more blood was from other students' hands. She then glanced once at the book in the other soldiers hands and started to carve an 'S' down my hand between the lines. Making it look like a strange dollar sign. My hand stung and blood was dripping off of it now, the soldier next to her nodded once before she shoved me towards the trailer. I turned around in hopes of getting away but three soldiers blocked my way. I gulped as they pushed me back and I turned around and grabbed onto the handle, pulling myself up onto it. Blood dripped down my hand, but my mind was too busy to comprehend the pain at all. I gasped as I looked around the trailer at all of the kids huddled up against the walls. There must have been at least fifty kids crammed in it. There was a thin isle between the two groups, some were hugging and crying. Some were trying to fall into some oblivion of sleep. Each of them had blood dripping down off of their right hand; I gulped as my eyes roamed the space. Some of these kids couldn't be older then 9 and the eldest looked to be around 16.

"Find a spot." I soldier growled from behind me. I started walking down the isle; trying to ignore the stares everyone was giving me. I found a small spot between two girls of different ages up against the wall. I quickly sat down and pulled my cardigan tighter around my shoulders and brought my legs up against my chin. Wearing a tank top, and a skirt was not a good idea.

My vision clouded with tears as reality started to sink in, fear was thick in the air and the only sound that could be heard were soft whispers and sobbing.


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright, after I'd uploaded the second chapter I was so inspired so I was writing this all last night. I hope it's ok, and again thank you to all the people following, favouring, reviewing and adding my story to their alert subscription. I really do appreciate it. Please tell me how you think the story is going, or if you have any suggestions to make it better, I'm always looking for ways to make my writing better. To snoozinghamster, thankyou for your review, I was so excited when I read it XD**

The door of the trailer creaks loudly as the soldier slammed it shut behind him. He looks across the trailer, judging us with his eyes.

"Listen up. Anyone who tries anything. Dies. Anyone disrespect's me. Dies." He holds up his gun for effect. I shiver slightly and watch as he takes a seat beside the trailer door.

A tear rolls down my cheek as the trailer shakes from the engine of the truck coming to life. I wonder if anyone was outside fighting to get us back. I wonder what it'll be like when my parents find out I'm not coming home from school. A small sob escapes my throat and I cover my mouth with my hand as tears roll down my face.

"Stop crying."

I cringe slightly at the soft voice and look to my right at the girl next to me. She had light blonde hair, brown eyes and looked to be around 16 at the most. I gave her a confused stare and she sighed, tracing the bloodstains on her hand.

"If we cry. They cry." She explained gesturing to the young kids surrounding us, who were secretly watching us every now and then. I wiped my tears and sucked in a deep breath, what she had said made sense. But I couldn't control myself at this moment. I don't trust myself to.

"What Bar code they give you?" she asked after a short silence, I looked back over at her and she pushed her hand forward. There were three squiggly lines with two dots between them carved onto her hand, which were still red and crusted in dried blood. Cautiously I held out my hand and showed her the strange dollar like sign.

"Different. What year you in?" she asked.

"Nine."

"Ten."

I nodded, before looking away and trying to catch glimpses of some other kids 'bar codes'. One little boy had six long slices on his hand. Whereas a girl who looked to be around 12 only had one slice. I sat in silence for a while wondering what the codes meant and how they separated us.

"You got siblings?" she asked after what felt like an hour of silence.

"A brother and sister, they're twins." I replied. She nodded once, her brown eyes darting around the trailer.

"I'm an only child. You know, it might be worth it to check if you're family is on board."

My eyes widen at the idea and I start to get up, the soldier by the door watches my every move as I walk out to the isle. I meet his eyes once before looking around at all of the faces of the kids, cautiously I walk down the isle searching the kids for my brother or sister.

It must take a while but I make it to the end of the trailer and haven't seen a sign of my siblings. Taking this as a good sign I turn around to head back but jump slightly. The soldier was standing behind me.

"And what do ya' think you're doin'?" he asks gruffly, adjusting his gun strap.

"I was just looking for my brother or sister."

"Chances are they aren't here. Most of you are here for a reason. Sit down."

I nod and follow him back down the isle before resuming my original spot against the trailer. The girl I'd been talking to glances at me and I shake my head. She nods and lets out a relieved sigh. I close my eyes and rest my head back against the cold of metal trailer, a small shiver run up and down my spine making me breathe in deeper. I grit my teeth as another tear rolls down my face, and I pray no one saw it. For now my only choice was to suffer in silence.

(IN DISTRICT 12 NO ONE'S POV)

Three men stood next to each other, five women beside them, all with grave looks on their face. Dirt tattered their clothes, blood splattered their skin, and they had dark circle under their eyes. Several of the women were crying silently, the men doing their best not to. How could they not? It was their fault.

In front of the line of citizens, stood a man in a suit in front of a small podium. He looked worn and rugged from the days events, but refused to cut himself any slack whatsoever. He had short brown hair, and sad blue eyes.

The man beside him was slightly shorter, he had a stockier build and regret filled brown eyes. The men watched in sadness as many parents and citizens shouted at them from behind a newly installed fence. As soon as they had lost the kids, they knew they needed a large metal fence put around the school for protection. They were right. The fence was shaking as people cussed at them, and shouted insanities at them. Many of them were screaming whilst crying, only just understanding the pain of loosing a child. Many children that had made it out were up against the fence alongside them, grieving for brothers, sisters, cousins and friends. Only 67 kids had been taken, but not by random. Some because of their fighter's will, some because of who they were. Men started to kick the fence making it loose balance a couple of times, the clouds had gotten darker. It had only been an hour or two since the truck had left, investigators were already on their tail. Apparently. A light rain had started a while ago, but no one had stopped their protests of injustice, some couldn't handle the pain of the news and were lying in the middle of roads crying hysterically, while relatives tried to comfort them. No one was driving on the roads in respect of those in pain.

The man watched his district remorsefully, he hadn't seen this coming. The president had not informed him of anything.

"Please. Everyone clam down, investigators are already on the case to retrieve the children." The principle said over the podium. "Please refrain from hurting yourselves, I cannot express how remorseful I am of this day. Please quieten down so our mayor may inform you of the procedure to take place."

The crowd went several octaves quieter as parents sobbed. The principle stepped back and nodded at the Mayor once before going to stand beside his staff.

"Citizens of district twelve. Please, don't stray from your community welfare. We are family, and we will fight to get out family back. No matter the costs, so work with us. Do not make this any worse than it has to be. Now, many think it would be wrong of me to inform you of all the facts." He paused, looking around at the silent group of adults and children, all with tears rolling down their faces as they struggled to find the strength to stand.

"But I think it's your right to know what's happening to your sons, your daughters, your grandchildren. Today, between fifty and one hundred students between the ages of nine and sixteen were taken from each district by a rebel group. We do not know what this group is capable of, but to perform such a task as done today… We must not act to rash. All of the leaders are meeting in one hour to discuss their rescue. Please, bear with us."

"Aura?" a struggled voice gasps from around the corner, "Amaya?" the woman's voice repeats. A man with blonde hair runs towards her pulling her into his arms as she cried desperately.

"Now, we saved many children, and they are being held in the Justice Building. Parents, before you leave, please… do not take out your anger on anything if you are given horrible news." He ended the speech before walking over to some bodyguards and following the crowd of literally running adults.

"John? Oh gosh, John what if they're not there?" a woman sobs into her husbands chest. He runs a hand over her brown hair and kisses her head. Tears threaten his eyes as they stand in the crowd of parents outside the justice building. Children are escorted out one by one, it's been half an hour now and there has been no sign of their children. Some parents around them cry out in joy as they see a child, some fall to the ground in hysteria after being told their child was not among those who made it out.

"MUM!" the woman's head snaps up and she bursts into tears as a little boy runs towards her, dragging his sister behind him. John quickly grabs his children and pulls them to their mother, she hugs them desperately and John wraps his arms around his family.

"Oh Jamie. Are you ok? Amaya? You're not hurt are you?" their mother gushes, checking their arms.

"Is your sister coming? Is she at the back of the line?" their father asks. Jamie starts crying instantly and Amaya places her arms around her twins waist.

"Aura isn't in there mummy. We checked so many times."

Their mother's face pales and tears stream down her face, she looks down at her fingers in silence. Grieving quietly as their father's tears finally make their way onto his skin.

"Oh, please let her stay strong." Their mother whispered closing her eyes briefly. The family huddled, sitting on the side of the road while grieving a missing family member that wasn't coming back.

After all of the children had made their way out of the justice building, the families stayed on the main road. Supporting one another, comforting the families who have no children now. Comforting those who only have half, the Theron family was silent. No words, just tears. The screens beside the justice building started to flicker with power, everyone looked over curiously as it resumed power, the camera close up on a man with white hair. He smiled widely, showing off unearthly white teeth.

"Hello Panem. Now, I have something every district desires. Something you wish to be yours, you're president is…no longer in office. He sends his best." The man smiles again.

"I am Azure Snow, descendant of President Snow one hundred years ago."

Many shocked gasps could be heard along the street as the man with white hair eyes the camera.

"If you co-operate with me, your children will be safe. Now to start off, all women not bearing children are expected to meet in the town hall every morning at six am to start duties. Depending on the district they will be cleaning, cooking and doing various tasks. Men, same for you, depending on your district, but if say you are from district 12 I expect you to be up bright and early for your shift at the newly opened mine."

People started to shout at the screens but were silenced when the man continued. "Disobeying my negotiations will mean instant prosecution. Peacekeepers will arrive in all thirteen districts in the morning promptly. I will contact you all soon." the screens went black and many people screamed out crying, shouting to the empty screen.

"Ma..what are peacekeepers?" Jamie asked curiously. His mother wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks before giving him a sad smile.

"Have you not learnt of the Hunger Games yet?" she asked concerned, she wanted her children to be properly educated. And to know that in order to get what you want, you need to right for it. It was one of her most strict policies, that and her children were descendants of very important people. Only Aurora had gotten hints of who they were, John had not wanted to tell his children until they were sixteen. Many people from district 12 knew who they were related to, but respected the adults wishes dearly.

"I know that a girl and boy, who loved each other stopped it!" Amaya said.

"Yeah! And they saved a lot of people!" Jamie added in.

Their mother smiled at them before a small frown replaced her features.

"Peacekeepers, they didn't help with the rebellion. You must not go against them, please promise us, they are like policemen. But a lot stricter." Their mother explained.

"Well, Aura will look after us when she gets back." Jamie said.

His parents glanced at each other sadly before John ruffled his son's hair and smiled.

"Yeah, she will."


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, so I know these author notes things are pretty annoying so I wont have one on every chapter, I promise. Thankyou again for anyone taking their time to read my stories, that I somehow conjure up in my head :D Oh and to snoozinghamster, You'll just have to wait and see ;)**

I couldn't sleep for very long. Soft talking woke me up. That's what's sad. I couldn't even bring myself to try and sleep again, my body was aching from the position I was in, but after I'd awoken I'd found three young kids a lot closer then they were before. One even leaning against my squished legs, I didn't want to disturb anyone from any amount or kind of sleep they could get so I stayed still. Everyone looked worn out; it must have been at least four hours now. I still had no idea where we were headed.

My back was sore, the creases in the metal were digging into it and yet I refused to move. My neck was cramping and the trailer started to feel a lot smaller. The air was thick and I often had to struggle for an odd breath, catching the soldier's attention, which I didn't want. The girl I'd spoken to before was sleeping, well in some kind of slumber, she often woke up every five minutes before falling asleep again. But I didn't want to disturb her.

Thoughts about how my family was coping were constantly wracking my mind; I couldn't find peace at all. I was so tired, yet I couldn't sleep. I needed sleep, yet didn't want to. I was so confused; I knew I was hungry, I knew I needed the bathroom; I knew I needed a lot of things. I just wondered how long I could go without them.

I gasped for air; the air was so thick I felt like I was choking. I closed my eyes; my mind was clouding over, as was my sense for where I was. I couldn't tell if it was from the fear, or just confusion. My whole body felt like it was spinning, the trailer vibrating slightly as we travelled along roads felt like we were on a roller coaster now. I gripped my head and felt my head roll back against the metal as I fell into some kind of state of darkness.

"_Now class, after watching that film, who can tell me the meaning of the mockingjay?" the lady said looking out to her fourth grade class. _

_No one said a word; they were still staring at the blank TV with horrified expressions. A girl with light brown hair pulled into an intricate braid hesitantly lifted her hand and felt it. The girl she'd seen on the TV had her hair like that; she gulped and looked back the teacher._

"_Everyone, remember, that the Games will never happen again. Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason, Gale Hawthorn and many others made sure of it. And we've survived 100 years without the games, so please don't let the images get the best of you."_

_A little boy with blonde hair raised his hand slowly, "Miss? Is the meaning that if something is wrong, you need to fix it?"_

_Their teacher smiled and nodded once, she then turned to the board and started writing up names of the people in the rebellion. _

"_Class, copy these names into your books. You will be required to write a small summary of their place in the rebellion and give a short background check on them as well. Now, I suggest you choose quickly, we'll start with…oh Samantha? Who do you wish to do your summary on?"_

_Everyone looked over to the girl on the end of the front row, she twirled one of her blonde pigtails pondering her choices._

"_Katniss Everdeen of course! The Mockingjay!"_

"_Ok, thankyou Samantha, Jonathon?"_

"_Finnick Odair! He was the most handsome!" the little boy said winking at another girl._

"_Abigail?"_

"_Mockingjay!"_

"_Sean?"_

"_Mockingjay!"_

"_Sebastian?"_

"_Peeta Mellark" he said staring at a girl in the row ahead of them._

"_Kate?"_

"_Johanna!"_

"_Sage?"_

"_Gale."_

"_Thalia?"_

"_Mockingjay!"_

"_Nathan?"_

"_Mockingjay!"_

_The teacher stopped and looked over at Aurora who was staring at the board curiously. _

"_Aurora?"_

"_Uh…mockingjay" she whispered staring at the picture of Katniss Everdeen on the wall._

I was jolted awake by a large bump on the road making the trailer screech, I groaned and sat up a little straighter. The truck was slowing down and the soldier was constantly talking into his receiver. Most of the children hade woken up and were looking around curiously, the truck pulled to a stop and some kids started to stand up.

"Sit down!" the soldier shouted, causing everyone to jump momentarily before following his orders. I gulped and frowned slightly when I realised my mouth was so dry I couldn't swallow. Maybe it'd been longer than I'd thought. The truck wobbled slightly and a weird noise came from outside of the truck, it felt strangely like we were in an elevator. I pressed my back harder against the wall but gasped in pain and instinctively wrapped my arms around my legs. I could feel myself shaking from the cold, it must have rained while I was sleeping because small drops of water were falling from little cracks in the roof onto me.

It was quiet for a few minutes until I heard an speaker from outside, I couldn't really understand what was being said. The soldier stood by the entrance to the trailer, crossing his arms over his chest while staring us down. The door behind him slowly rolled upwards until we got a view of what's outside. I craned my neck and tried to look around but the kids by the front stood up immediately trying to get out.

"Alright, everyone get off in a orderly fashion. I don't want to have to use the gun." The soldier shouts to us, I stand up and cross my arms over my chest as everyone starts pushing and shoving. We wait a few minutes after the eager bunch jump off before I manage to squeeze into the middle of the line. We wait patiently while the younger kids get help down before I can get a glimpse of outside.

When I finally get to the steps my eyes widen in shock, the truck was parked on a large circle platform with many steps leading downwards in every direction. Straight ahead of us was a massive tunnel, it looked to be the width of a large recreation hall, the edges of the tunnel curved making it look like a cave. The walls were black stone and felt like we were meant to come here with a pitchfork and miners hat. There were five tunnels evenly spread around the circular platform, each the same size as the other. I stepped down from the truck with a 'helpful' push from the soldier behind me, I stumbled slightly and manage to right myself before I land on the boy in front of me. We all stand beside the truck in a large group: all looking around in awe. The light slowly starts to dissipate; I look up in confusion and my jaw drops slightly. I could see the sky above us in a large circle the same size as the circular platform we were standing on, the clouds were grey and it looked like a storm was coming. But, the window seemed to be covering over. Two large semi circular concrete surfaces were slowly starting to cover the sky by joining together and sealing us from any view of the outside world. The room went pitch black for a moment before small windows faced on the sides of the roof opened, creating little splashes of lights everywhere.

I looked around in amazement before my attention was caught by two officers stepping onto the platform, it was then that I realised there were two officers in between each tunnel. Armed. And staring at us with cruel eyes.

"District 12?" a man asked looking over a clipboard, the soldier who'd sat in the truck nodded resting his hands on his hips and looking us over.

"68 in total. Each are coded. Tell agent McKennon that we have all requested and extra."

The second soldier who'd come onto the platform nodded once before turning around and walking down one of the tunnels behind us. The man with the clipboard looked at us with judging eyes before muttering something to the other soldier and facing the group.

"Twelve, I suggest you listen and listen well. You will have thirty minutes to clean, and go through the checks with our staff. Then you will be escorted to your cell, your code is your group. More will be explained to you later. Anyone who tries to leave will be shot dead. Anyone who defies us will face the torment room."

I shivered as did the rest of the group, we all stayed silent as the soldiers whispered to one another. My breathing caught slightly and I could feel some kind of claustrophobia closing in on me, I blinked a couple of times, clenching my fists and leaning from one leg to the other. My eyes darted around the large room, landing on the soldiers belts, which were loaded with various weapons. Knifes, guns, even tridents.

"If you all know what's good for you, you wont argue with our rules. Don't do anything to defy us, and you will find you stay here…very pleasant."

The soldier carrying the clipboard turned walking down the steps ordering the group to follow, I glanced once behind me at the scared kids faces before following suit of the kids in front of me.

The tunnel was dark. I was hesitant about going in, but one look from a soldier by a wall staring me down, urged me to go forward. We walked in pitch black for a moment; the only thing being heard was the echo of footsteps. Until an artificial light switched on suddenly on the roof. Another switched on three metres down as we walked beneath it. I looked up unconsciously every time a light came on above us, we must have walked for five minutes before they stopped abruptly.

Everyone murmured stuff quietly and I cursed myself for being so damn short. I could barely see over some kids that were two years younger than me. Then again, I have mum to thank for that. I settled with getting a little glimpse of the soldier from in between the two people in front of me as he stood watching us silently.

"To your left is a tunnel to the washrooms. There, you will be escorted into your districts washroom and expected to use your time wisely. After showering and cleaning yourselves, you will be taken through a procedure test, where a staff member will study your looks to see if they are suitable." He finished, his eyes finding mine. I shrunk back a little and looked around awkwardly as the soldier changed his stance.

"When you get to the opening, show your code and you will be given the necessities for relieving yourselves."

He then turned to our left and started off down a tunnel I couldn't even see until the artificial lights came on. I followed the group, slightly blinded by the lights. This tunnel was so different to the one we'd just been in, the lights were pushed up against each other along the roof so every step you took, another light came on. The floor was exactly the same, which was uncomfortable for most of us.

We stopped at two doors, which resembled those from a hospital. I licked my lips looking around anxiously; I could feel fear radiating from the kids around me. Or maybe _I _was the one radiating it.

I fiddled with the hem of my skirt and looked up suddenly when the doors opened. Three ladies in the same uniforms as the soldiers from before stood in front of us. Each scribbling stuff down on a clipboard. The soldier walked over to them and we followed them inside the washroom.

To say it was massive is an understatement. Everyone gasped as we stared in awe, we were in another large cave. In front of us, there were thirteen miniature caves lined up down the wall. I blinked once, not believing what I was seeing. _How on earth could they have managed this?_

On top of each smaller cave were numbers in gold, each cave had two doors the same as the ones we'd just entered. I looked over and just caught the movement of a door opening slightly and a figure being shown in the sixth cave.

"Line up." The soldier barked and we all shuffled around, managing to a form some sort of a single line. They opened up one of the doors and clicked it into the wall as we started filing into the twelfth cave. Each student was stopped at the door being ordered to show their code before they were given a pile of towels and clothes.

I stepped up to the door and held out my hand, which I hadn't noticed until now but had crusted over and looked very deep. The lady nodded once picking up a pile of stuff and dumping it in my arms, I turned around and came to large room with a long curtain in between. Girls were ushered to the left and boys to the right, I followed the group and looked around. Along the back wall was a long line of showers, with only curtains to shield us. Opposite them, was a row of sinks with mirrors and lights atop of them. Lining the wall closest to the entrance of the girls washroom was five doors with 'Test' written on them.

"Thirty minutes." The lady announces from behind us and everyone rushes around the room. I head to the shower and quickly close the curtain behind me. I turn to the small mirror on the side where there is a small shelf to place my things and I dump them hastily. I hesitantly look up, afraid of my reflection.

My skin was a lot darker, covered in grime. I had sweat over my face, my lips were cracked and there were dark rings under my eyes. The aqua had faded slightly from my irises and my hair was all greasy.

I quickly stripped out of my clothes and hopped into the shower, enjoying the feel of being clean. My heart was beating fast, I was still slightly dizzy from being overwhelmed. I shook my head and took in a deep breath before scrubbing my body of the grime it had collected over the truck ride.

When I was finished I wrapped myself in the grey towel and searched the bunch of clothes they'd given me, a pair of black sweat pants and a grey t-shirt which looked to be triple the size I would need. I slipped into the clothes and my suspicions were right; they were five sizes too big. I tucked the front of my shirt into the long pants and picked up my old clothes stepping out of the shower. A girl smiled shyly at me, I returned it and moved out of the way as she got into the cubicle I was previously in. I looked down at my old clothes unsure of what to do when a lady walked up to me, she held open a garbage bag and I dropped them in. She stalked off and I watched in disbelief.

I followed a group of girls over to the mirrors and started towel drying my hair. It didn't do much but I settled with just looking at my reflection, half in disgust. My whole face was sunken, whether it was from fear or from deprivation of sleep, I didn't know. Girls beside me started crying silently as they dried their hair, the ladies in soldier uniforms often walked up to those girls and threatened them about crying. Until no one's tears made it past their palms wiping them away. I sighed closing my eyes, this was too much. I could feel myself loosing it, what was going on at home? How long had it been since we'd been taken? Tears flooded my eyes and I leant against the sink, placing my head in my hands.

"Alright girls. Times up, line up in front of the wall and we'll call you in for your tests."


	6. Chapter 5

My hands shivered slightly as we all walked forward. There was a small bench, where two ladies were standing looking over textbooks.

"Everyone in a single line." One of them said, not even glancing at us. We did as told and I stood behind a girl I remembered from school, I often walked past her in the hallways without a glance. Now I wish I hadn't. It'd be nice to know someone.

At the front of the line-and not by choice- was a girl my age, she had dark orange hair, that was already stating to go back to her crazy small curls already. She rubbed her arm nervously as she walked up to the desk, they ordered her hand be brought forward and she did so shaking.

"Ok. Go into the first door, Chloe."

_Chloe. _Maybe if I'd taken the time to notice everyone in my year, I'd already know her name. I look down, slightly ashamed as she enters the first room. We move up the line quickly until all five doors were occupied, it must have been at least an hour until the first door opened. Chloe walked out, her eyes slightly red. My eyes widened, her hair was blonde? I frowned in confusion, either I'm completely loosing it or she actually had orange hair when she went in and they dyed it. She was in the same clothes but seemed to be uncomfortable as she walked, our eyes met for a moment before she turned away quickly and sat on one of the seats quietly. I think that was enough to make the rest of us weary, because the next girl –a ten year old, with brown plaits- walked very, and I mean _very _slowly to the door.

Four more girls went until I got to the front; my palms were sweaty looking over at the girls that had just come out from the 'test'. The third girl to come out had dark brown hair, instead of blonde, which I swore she went in with, her eyebrows were darker also. They all waddled and one even limped to the chairs, I was almost shaking in fear when they called me up.

I held out my hand and they nodded once over. A lady ran her finger down a list of names before stopping and tapping on one.

"Aurora Theron?"

"Yes."

"Go right into that door." She said pointing a finger lazily at the second door. I nodded and turned slightly, my feet took me to the door despite my brains protests. The first thing I noticed about the room was how small it was, a bench was placed in the middle of the room, and lining the side walls were mirrors with small sinks. Three ladies looked up from washing their dye coloured hands, scattered across all the sinks and a small tray was what looked like beauty products. As I closed the door gently behind myself, my eyes landed on the figures hastily wiping their hands over their aprons.

To say they stood out amongst these people would not describe them in the least, looking from afar you'd think they'd gotten lost on the way to an capitol beautician. The girl on the far right had long rainbow hair in delicate spirals down her back, her skin was a light shade of blue and her eyes were an unearthly purple. The girl next to her had black hair that was straight until the ends where it spiked out in unnatural angles. The bottom of her hair was a fiery red and her eyes were a warm blue, she had natural skin, but her lips were black and white striped. She grinned at me, and I felt my jaw drop slightly. Each of her teeth had little gems in the middle of them, all in a rainbow pattern. The lady on the left had a light purple shade of hair, with the roots of her hair black. Her eyes were a strange yet pretty silver that shined and her skin was very pale, they all wore capitol fashion underneath their 'aprons'.

"Well! Who do we have here?" the girl in the middle with the black hair said, clapping her hands together. She walked over towards me, her heels clunking hard against the tiled floor.

"Aurora Theron." I said timidly as she reached me, she smiled looking back at the other two girls who were staring at me shocked.

"Well hello Aurora, may I call you Aura? I adore the pet name; in fact, I had a niece who's name was Aurora. But then again she changed it when she was eighteen because she thought it was too bland, of course I didn't believe her but-"

"Amirah, you're babbling again." The girl with the rainbow hair said, pretending to be interested in her rainbow nails. Amirah stopped instantly and sucked in a deep breath.

"Sorry Aura, I have this little problem. Come over here and we'll introduce ourselves properly!" she said, placing her arm over my shoulder, and her other hand on my arm. She guided me over to them and I frowned realising she didn't even let me answer her question from before.

Amirah smiled at me, straitening up, flattening her apron and fixing her hair.

"I'm Amirah, one of your personal stylists. It's great to meet someone who we'd all consider so close to royalty like you." She said grinning. I returned the smile but I was so confused I didn't know whether it was a good idea.

The girl with rainbow hair looked up from her nails at Amirah who was giving her a 'look', she groaned and stood up properly looking over at me.

"Hey, I'm-"

"Aza, before you introduce yourself, please change your tone to an appropriate one." Amirah warned, her voice high.

"I told you to not call me that. I'm Azazal, one of your stylists." She finished glaring at Amirah who just ignored her. I nodded and smiled weakly at Azazal, the last girl smiled warmly at me and held out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Mizalie, I'll also be one of your stylists." I shook her hand and looked around the room, the walls were a blinding white and I yawned quietly.

"Well why don't we start? Aura dear, take a seat on the bench and Aza will start preparing the treatments."

I did as told and sat facing the stylists with my legs hanging off of the side of the bench. Amirah stood beside me as she replaces tools on the metal tray with what looked like wax.

"Uh, so what are you guys going to do to me?" I asked softly.

"Well, first we need to get rid of the grime that layers you, of course it's of no offence to you or your district. I've seen the cars they bring you in, for gods sake, a little hygiene would suffice." She mutters.

"Then we need to meet their expectations, some of the girls that we've seen have asked their stylists for a new shade of hair or whatnot. So we'll have to get to that when it comes to it. Now, I'm going to need you to strip please, all of you clothes can be placed on that little seat." She said pointing to a seat by the door; she then went back to checking over stuff on a clipboard before she'd noticed I hadn't moved.

"I'm going to be naked? What? Why?" I ask innocently.

The three of them giggled before Mizalie came over and explained that they planned to scrub my skin until it hurt and rip every single hair from my body. Well, maybe not in those words…

I got off of the bench and slowly walked over to the chair, I could feel my insecurities sinking in as I pulled my clothes off. My eyes were searching for something like a towel but nothing could be seen. I hurried over to the bench and sat down, covering my chest with my arms and crossing my legs timidly.

It only took a few minutes for them to be ready with all of the body washes, hair removal equipment, brush's and a bunch of beauty stuff I didn't recognise. I was ordered to lie down and did so hesitantly, neither of them noticed my insecurities and I considered it both a burden and gift.

Pain was all I could feel twenty minutes in; they had each scrubbed my skin so hard it felt like it was bleeding. Then added a mixture of at least ten different body washes they claimed to make it 'smooth and beautiful' which made it sting, and educe the pain more.

"Wow, we did good." Azazal commented after they'd finished torturing me with the body wash. The other two agreed happily before they each started working on different areas of my body.

Mizalie stood at the front of the bench and started to brush my hair, while Amirah started to file my nails. Azazal rubbed cream over my legs, making the stinging top suddenly. Receiving an audible sigh from me, to which the three of them laughed. She then continued to rub it across all of my skin.

"It'll give you a natural glow. I think it'd be best if we leave you natural." Azazal said smiling at me.

Amirah nodded as she filed my thumb, "Very smart Aza, I agree."

"Yes, even changing the hair wont do much. I've been ordered to make it darker, this shade actually." Mizalie said holding up a sample for the other stylists. They frowned slightly.

"Dark brown wont suit her. Not as much as her colour now." Amirah commented not even looking at anywhere but my fingers while she said it.

"Mm, it's such a silly idea they have for these ones. Who'd want to be anyone other than themselves?" Azazal sighed, the other two nodded and Mizalie placed the dye down. I frowned inside, ripping hair and stinging skin, I could handle. But hair colour? I wasn't too sure why they'd want me to have dark brown hair anyway.

But I didn't protest as I watched from below as she started colouring my light brown hair. I watched silently as it changed shades, slightly disappointed. It didn't take long for Azazal to finish rubbing my skin and she came up to my face inspecting it.

"I don't want to change her eye colour either." She said, tapping her chin. My expression must have been alarmed because she smiled softly and shook her head. "Don't worry, I wont."

Conversation was constant as they worked on me, I honestly didn't have a clue what they were talking about, or what they were doing to me, but I settled with just listening. It was strangely calming.

At some point a kind of oil was rubbed on my face, and a cream under my eyes for the dark rings around them. I'd gotten quite comfortable on the bench, but my insecurities hadn't faded at all. I'd settled with keeping my mind off of my body for a while and just watched my stylists.

I was scared about what was in plan for all of us, if we were prisoners, then why were we being pampered? Then again, why did they want to _change _our looks?

It had been about an hour all up when they'd finally finished, "Close your eyes!" Amirah demanded. They helped me stand up and walk over to a mirror, but I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to look at my naked body in front of them.

"Ok!"

As soon as I opened my eyes, I froze. I was so me…yet so not me, if that makes any sense. My skin, for one it wasn't covered in grime, it had the natural sun kissed glow to it that it always has. It almost seem shinier.. I looked over my face in awe. My skin was flawless, no pimples, no cracked lips, the bags under my eyes were gone. I cautiously placed a hand on my cheek and blinked in surprise, it was so soft. The torture was worth it. My eyes moved to my hair and my jaw dropped, it was so much darker. There was no hint of blonde or the light brown it was just minutes ago, it was such a dark brown. Like rich chocolate. Beautiful.

Another thing that stumped me was how full it looked, it was still cascading in waves down my back but it seemed to be almost bigger? I looked down at my nails and gasped, before they were bitten and worn, now they were neat and natural. I looked up completely amazed, my eyes stopped on the only thing that reminded me of me. My eyes. They were still the same aqua, only now curious and wild, whether from fear or amazement I couldn't tell.

"Do you like it?" Amirah asked clapping her hands, she grinned at me encouragingly as I turned to the others.

"Love it. Thankyou." I said smiling at the three of them. They all smiled at me before letting me quickly change, which was incredibly painful. It seems that I'm still sore where they stripped me of hair. I finally pulled my shirt on and sighed as I turned around. My eyes caught something and I jumped slightly, but then internally scolded myself when I realised I'd just gotten confused with the darker shade of my hair.

I twirled a finger through my soft hair and frowned slightly, I felt so different it was foreign. Mizalie noticed and brought me back over to the mirror, she ran her fingers through my hair and smiled at me.

"I only made a temporary dye, so in a few days it'll be back to it's normal self. And it'll be healthier. Trust me." She said softly. My eyes widened and I smiled up at her, which she returned by grinning.

Ah, maybe these girls weren't so bad.

"Well we'd better head off, chances are we'll see you again sometime. So don't start biting your nails." Amirah joked. I nodded smiling softly as they walked out a back door I hadn't even noticed until now, I sighed and carefully opened the door, there were fewer girls but the one at the front of the line looked absolutely horrified. I gulped and walked over to where everyone was sitting after they'd gone through the 'test'. What kind of test was that?

The girl at the front only looked 11 and that scared me, I watched as she slowly walked forward and disappeared for her stylists to take over. I took a seat on the ground against the floor and pulled my knees up to my chin.

"I can't believe they did that to you." A girl whispers from the down the line. I look up and furrow my eyebrows.

"I know, I mean my hair is blue! Ugh, I'm going to be laughed at," another girl replies. My eyes widen and I lean forward, trying to be discrete before catching sight of the girls talking. One had blonde hair, the other, had bright blue hair. She looked miserable.

Thank god I had mystylists.

It would have taken another couple of hours until all the girls had been tested, several other girls had come out with bright coloured hair. Many of them were crying and some were cussing under their breath.

"Alright, sit up and shut up." A mean looking lady said walking towards us.

"You will be escorted to the chambers and taken to a cell. Do not make much noise, it is past midnight and many of your inmates will be sleeping."

We walked behind her out of the washroom and joined back with the boys as the whole group headed back down the illuminated hall. I'd noticed many boys had different hair or eyes colour as well, everyone looked uncomfortable. We all waddled slightly, since our skin was still raw, I stumbled slightly, my eye sight was doubling. I was exhausted, and these bright lights weren't doing much to help that.

We turned back into the dark tunnel and continued on until two large gates came up, the soldiers at the front pulled them open for us and we were instructed into a small group. I gulped as we walked along the cold floor down a flight of stairs, I could hear murmuring down wherever we were going and my heart beat was racing.

When we reached the bottom there was a faint light hanging in the middle of the isle and I gasped, lining the isle were two long rows of cells. There was an intersection not too far off and I could see even more rows of cells. We started walking down them and I'd noticed there were about three kids in each cell, some even had up to six. At random cells, one of us was called and had to show our sign, from what I assume, the cells were separated by the signs on our hands. I was shaking and my breathing was unsteady. Five kids had been placed into different cells before we took a turn to the left and then right into another isle of cells. As we walked I looked at the kids in the cells, most of them were huddled up against walls, there faces were sunken, despite being flawless. Some were shivering and some were murmuring to each other while watching us.

I'd noticed a few of them had outrageous hair as well, so maybe district twelve wasn't the only district that had weird stylists. The group gradually got smaller; everyone's faces were stricken with fear.

We stopped again and the soldier looked down at his clip board, he ran a finger down it and stopped suddenly looking over the group.

"Aurora Theron."

My heart stoped momentarily before I stepped forward, he nodded and unlocked the cell in front of me. I stared at the cell shocked, there was five other kids in there, I couldn't see their faces since it was quite dark in this area of the cells. My legs were shaking, and slightly stuck in place, it took the soldiers hard push to make me go inside of the cell. I turned around as he slammed the cell door shut, I blinked in fright and gently placed my hands on two of the bars. The group walked off, many of the district twelve kids glanced at me sadly before turning their attention away. I looked around the jail cell in shock, there was nothing. No blankets, no beds, no nothing. Up against the corner to my left was a girl with light blonde hair, she had her eyes closed and looked to be asleep. Except she was shivering and murmuring to herself.

A boy and a girl were sitting next to each other, up against the far wall, beside the left corner. Their eyes were on me and I looked away, not getting a good look at them anyway. Lying on the ground with his head on his arm was a tall, muscular boy with blonde hair. I couldn't tell if he was asleep, because he was facing the wall. And there was one more boy leaning against the far wall with his head leaning back against it, he was looking up at the small window in the corner of the stone wall and I rubbed my arm uncomfortably. Three of the walls were stone, so we couldn't see out, except for the wall with the door. Which looked just like a jail cell door.

I held in a sigh and cursed myself internally for shaking so obviously, I sat down where I was and leant against the bars of the wall, pulling my legs up to my chin. This was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 6

One time, when I was five, I ventured out into the woods surrounding my district. I hadn't been there ever before-mostly because I was forbidden by my parents- and it was all so fascinating. So of course I walked a fair way in, climbing trees, chasing after rabbits and having all that kind of fun. But as I'd learned now, good times don't always last, and I'd ended up being scared straight by a small sound made from the bush behind me. I had run until I could no longer, it was very dark and I couldn't see a thing. It was like I was continuously stuck in never ending blackness.

That's how I feel now.

I sat, not moving, for what felt like hours. The lights in the middle of the isles had been blown out some time ago, when the last prisoner had been escorted to their cells. Their was tension and awkwardness thick in the air in my cell, no one had said a word to me. I assume most of them knew I was their, every now and then one of them would look at me. But I'd never catch their eye long enough to start a conversation. The boy whom I'd thought was asleep, really wasn't, I'd noticed he was in some kind of state, almost hyperventilating, but quietly. The girl in the corner to my left was in oblivion, she had been for a while, I felt jealously flooding through me when I glance at her sleeping face.

I couldn't really tell what any of them looked like in this light, I licked my lips out of habit and close my eyes, it was so hard to open them. But even if I tried to sleep I couldn't, images of family and district 12 ran through my mind. But they were quickly replaced with the senses mingled from the ride in the prisoners truck and being kidnapped.

The two prisoners by the corner, from what I'd gathered the one closest to the wall was a girl and the other a boy. They were sitting close, knees touching, so I assumed they must of some how known each other or have some kind of bond together. They were murmuring to each other -not loudly- but I'd catch a small word every now and then, definitely not enough to decipher what they were talking about.

I rolled my head to the side, so I was staring at the stone wall. It was a dark grey that looked black in this light, I could hear breathing from the cells around us. A loud sob would echo through the large room every now and then, I pulled all of my hair to one shoulder and leant back against the bars. My back ached in protest and I shut my eyes momentarily.

As hours passed by, the cell remained just as dark, but many more people were waking up. Everyone in my cell had awaken, we all ignored each other easily. Our eyes often met, but I never kept eye contact with either of them.

"No…" a small voice murmurs, our eyes instantly turn to the girl huddled in the corner. She was staring down at her hands, her eyes were a deep blue but seemed hollow and worn. I glanced down at my hands, not really sure if to respond to her or not. No one else seemed too bothered, but the girl continued murmuring to herself.

"Ignore her." I look up, slightly shocked by someone else's voice in the silence. The boy with blonde hair, lying on the ground's eyes rested on me briefly. "She's been like it for a while. Just let her mourn." He turns back to the wall and the cells returns to it's original silence.

I take his advice and let her mourn what she's lost, what we've all lost.

"Which district?" a voice says after a few hours. The cell had gotten brighter slightly, but I assumed it was from the day light in the halls. I look up and the girl, sitting beside the boy in the corner was watching me curiously. I assumed she was asking me a question, so I sat up a little straighter and held in a groan of pain.

"12" I say. She sits back and nods once, the boy murmurs to her and she murmurs back. I furrow my eyebrows but ignore them as best I could. I'd caught myself biting my nails a few times, a habit I'd spent ages trying to get rid of years ago.

People in other cells were talking; we could hear their whispers. Most of them were still crying though, and it's understandable. I was so surprised that I hadn't broke out in tears yet, maybe I was too sad to cry. I've heard that can happen, or maybe I just refuse to cry because I can't give whoever these people are that captured us, that satisfaction.

There was heavy footsteps suddenly coming down the hall, most of us turned our heads and searched the aisle for the people coming. The sound of metal scraping along the floor made me gulp as the soldiers slid a tray of six small rolls through the small opening in the door. We all stared at the food for ages, until the soldiers had finished with everyone and left. Something felt wrong about this, they were feeding us? It was like they'd do anything to capture us, but they wanted us to look good at the same time?

The boy seated beside the girl against the wall was the first to move, he shrugged and took a roll. I blinked in surprise once I'd gotten a good look at him, he had a bronze shade of hair. It wasn't blonde, but wasn't completely brown either. He seemed to be fairly tall, must be around fifteen at least. He had an athletic body, so must do a lot of sports as well. But what made my breath falter was his eyes, they were amazing. So blue…yet green? I looked away awkwardly as he sat back down beside the girl, _gosh, trust me to find people attractive when being kidnapped._

The girl beside him took a roll, then the boy lying down grabbed one. I just stared at the rolls, my appetite had been long gone by now and I was starting to feel like I was going to throw up. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the bars, sighing softly. There was shuffling of feet inside the cell, and the sound of the metal tray scraping along the floor slightly. But I didn't open my eyes.

I counted to thirty in my mind. Five times. Trying so desperately to will myself to sleep, I tried so hard that I didn't even notice the figure sitting next to me. Hesitantly I opened my eyes and raised an eyebrow at the boy. He was chewing on a roll, I looked over to where he was before, sitting alone against the opposite wall, it was an empty space now.

I turned my head towards the boy and he finally acknowledged me, he held out an un-touched roll expectantly. I took it from him quietly and pulled of a small bit, it tasted bland. So plain, and was incredibly hard to swallow, I had to wait a moment for the horrible aftertaste to leave my mouth.

After swallowing again, hoping the taste would leave I stared down at my fingers awkwardly.

"This is where you say thank you." He murmured smiling slightly, I cracked a small smile.

"Thanks." I whisper, he nodded and shoved the rest of his roll into his mouth. He had dark brown hair, and stormy grey eyes, that I'd noticed had small specks of blue in them. He was very tan, like myself, and was in the grey shirt and black pants like the rest of us. He might have been as tall as the boy sitting with the other girl, this boy seemed kind of younger. Not by much though.

"I'm Noah, District 2." He said, meeting my gaze.

"Aurora, District 12."

_Well, at least I'm making friends. _

**_Hey, so i know it took me a couple of weeks to upload. But school started again, and so did homework. It's been hectic. I hope this chapter is ok, oh! I dont really have a beta reader, and I'm positive there will most likely be mistakes in my chapters. So I sincerly apolagise, hope you guys like this chapter. :D ~TigerLill123_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Soo…I know I've taken a looong time to update. And I really am sorry, I just couldn't think of anything. And school exams are coming up, but that's no excuse. I am glad to say I am finally happy with the plot I have figured out, I swear I've gone through maybe four possible ones. Thankyou for reading this chapter, it's a bit slow but soon things will pick up! Oh, and I promise I'm not going to abandon this story. I have lots of ideas now. Hopefully I'll be able to update again this week!**

**I hope this helps, and if anyone is still unsure of where the storyline is at the moment feel free to PM me. And on with the chapter…**

"Favourite colour?"

"Orange."

"Orange?"

"Orange. What? It's a nice colour, if it's faint." I said defensively, crossing my arms across my chest. Noah breathed out loudly and smiled. He crossed his legs, mimicking me and gestured towards me.

"Favourite food?"

"Easy. Hamburgers, I'm so glad they started take away up again." He said sighing happily. I grinned at him and nodded once.

"Favourite number?"

"2."

"Why?"

"My birthday. 22nd of the 2nd year 3,220." (A/N: Just pretend that's the year :)

"Wait, you're only fourteen?" he asked in disbelief. I stared at him, raising a brow and nodding once.

"Why, I'm too tall?" I asked smiling.

"I was gonna say you looked twelve-ow! Joking, joking!" I smiled and retracted the arm that I'd whacked his with.

"Not my fault I'm short." I mumble, he grins and stretches his arms out, yawning. We both glance at the others, who miraculously seem to be sleeping. Or pretending to.

"Lucky." We both whisper, watching them in envy. It's been two days in this small cell; I've eaten exactly two rolls, and had two glasses of water. And the guard kept asking why our stomachs were growling.

I rest my chin on my palm and stare at the pitiful excuse of a floor. The cement had cracks running all across the room, some had large dints as well.

"What do you think they're waiting for?" I ask, playing with the now dark waves of my hair. Noah looks at me confused and furrows his brows.

"They obviously are gonna kill us or something, why are they keeping us here, or pampering us?" I add; his face changes into an expression that I had trouble understanding.

"I think…they need us. Alive or dead, I'm not sure. But we must be very valuable to them, considering they feed us and make us go to stylists."

He gets into a comfortable position and uses his forearm for a pillow, I watch silently as he slowly slips into some form of sleep.

"Goodnight." he mumbles.

"Goodnight."

I try mimicking his position, but after a while I accept that there isn't much way I'm going to fall asleep. I wonder how things are in District 12, actually scratch that, I wonder how things are in _all _of the Districts. I'm assuming all the kids that are here are from each of them, surely there would be people looking for us?

I sigh and close my eyes, picturing my family, and kind of wishing that they were here with me.

A small snap makes my eyes open wide in a split second. I'd managed to drift into a sleep where I was aware I was sleeping, but I was aware of everything around me as well. My back was stiff, and I felt so drowsy it was hard to sit up.

One day later

A bright light brought me from sleep; all the kids in the prison groan in pain and it echo's through the place. Soldiers were trampling down the halls, all with listening devices in their ears.

"Each cell will be escorted to the chambers, wait until your name has been called to exit your cell. Any misbehaviour will not be tolerated." A voice boomed over an announcer. Noah sits up and stretches, waiting for a pop sounding from his shoulder, when satisfied; he glanced at me and grinned. I took his outstretched hand and pulled myself up, the others had done the same, each murmuring softly to one another.

A soldier stood outside our cell, as did all the other soldiers in front of the other cells. I glance around at the others in the cell; they all have the same gloomy expressions.

"When I call your name, step forward." The soldier standing in front of our cell said with authority in his tone.

"Eden Heavensbee."

The girl who'd been weeping in the corner stepped forward slowly and cautiously. Her blonde hair was in a loose fishtail braid down her back, but it had pretty much fallen out as a cause to her weeping hours. Her bright blue eyes were darting around back at us, as if she were waiting for one of us to do something.

No one did.

The soldier yanked her forward beside him, and she whimpered slightly. I winced and took in a sharp breath, Noah straightened up slightly beside me. I felt his hand reach around my wrist slowly, until his fingers were laced around it. Some form of comfort flooded through me as the soldier continued down his list.

"Eli Hadly."

The boy with blonde hair stepped forward, eyeing the soldier. I noticed the specks of green in his brown eyes, as he sized up the soldier.

"Noah Hawthorn." I blinked in surprise, Hawthorn? Havensbee? Where had I heard those names before?

"Willow Mason." The other girl stepped forward and I got a good look at her, she has incredibly dark brown

hair that was fairly straight, it looked like it had been layered recently. She had brown eyes that had a menacing glint to them. She crossed her arms over her chest and stood in front of the soldier, he narrowed his eyes on her and I glanced at Noah worriedly. Noah's eyes were on me as well, I suddenly felt alone with him no longer next to me.

"I suggest you move it, girl." The soldier growled. I couldn't believe that instead of backing down –like I would have, in fact I wouldn't even have the courage to stand up to one of these guys!- she stood her ground and watched him amused.

"Willow."

I whipped my head to my right, where the last boy was standing. I hadn't realised how tall he was until now. Mind you, most people look tall compared to me. His eyes were always concentrated on Willow, but for a brief moment he glanced at me. I was sure my cheeks turned a shade deeper as I looked away awkwardly. He growled her name once more and she finally gave in, stepping beside Noah. Noah looked from me to her, then back at me. In a few looks we'd exchanged, I knew he thought Willow was stupid for acting like that. And she probably was.

"Alexander Odair."

The boy to my right sighed, he ran a hand over his hair. "It's Alex." He muttered stepping forward. The soldier ignores him and narrows his eyes on me. He glances down at his clipboard breathing out a sigh.

"You must be the famous Aurora Theron." He said sarcastically.

_Famous? _I give him a quizzical look and he just nods his head towards the line, I stand with Noah and we're escorted out of the cells. The caves are darker then I remember and I often find myself having to grab onto Noah's arm to keep from falling. Mostly because my mind refused to concentrate on where I was going as opposed to going absolutely crazy. All these kids in my cell, I know them from somewhere. I've heard them from somewhere!

We turn a couple of corners until I find myself in a bright –_very_ bright at that- room, it strangely resembled a cafeteria. The walls and ceiling were stone but looked painted white. Down the right wall was a silver bench with all types of delicious food sitting along it, and spread right through the room was square tables with chairs around them. All of them a blinding white colour.

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust but it wouldn't have mattered if they didn't, the soldier leading our group shoved us forward until we stopped at a table, he instructed us not to leave and muttered a curse before heading off to stand against a wall. I sat in between Eden and Noah; my fingers were fidgeting nervously with the bottom of my shirt as all of the prisoners were escorted to seats. Across from me Willow was talking with Alex, they both had a look of bewilderment.

"I'm confused. Are we prisoners…or not?" Noah asks me looking around at the many soldiers lining the walls. Each pointing their guns at the ground, but I was sure they would use them if needed.

The room started to get louder as the tables were filled, I couldn't believe how many people their were. I sat quietly as everyone was seated, as it turned out, Eden was one of the loudest in the room. I couldn't believe how much I'd misjudged her; she was by far a loud person. But even the two doors slamming open and a menacing looking soldier walking in was enough to shut her up. I eyed the soldier carefully; his uniform was a shade darker, he had dark eyes and almost like a permanent scowl.

"Alright. Everyone who dares speak will be silenced!"

You could hear a pin drop in the room.

"Now, I am Agent McKennon. Anyone who addresses me in another other name will be executed. Anyone who does other than instructed will be executed. Anyone who, in any means, starts a rebellion among prisoners will be executed. Anyone who speaks about anything related to his or her districts or families will be executed. Anyone who tries to gain favour from soldiers will be executed."

I stare at the soldier dumfounded, the prisoners stay quiet as Agent McKennon paces around in front of the benches. "If you all cooperate I'm sure we will all get along just fine."

The door slams shut behind him and we're served with the food that is expected to get us through the day. Let's just say, after the food I was given, I definitely consider us prisoners. It was a mix between grey and brown and looked kinda mushy, I suspected some potato's were used in the recipe. Our cringing faces were enough to tell if it tasted fine, whereas the soldiers and agents in uniforms were helping themselves to some very extravagant food that was placed along the benches. I looked down at my clump of food and tried to imagine it as anything else, it definitely made it go down easier. But my stomach was churning uneasily after the meal.

From what I could tell it was morning, the soldiers were speaking about getting a good sleep in their new beds, I could already feel jealousy radiating off of the prisoners.

"Get up." We looked up to the soldier standing at the head of our table. "Come on, you're first in the training centre."

**So, what do you think? Reviews help me decide on how I want to spin the storyline!(Oh! and if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, please let me know and I'll see what I can do to fix them!) XXX**


	9. Chapter 8

"Training centre?" I ask Noah quietly as we walk through the cafeteria towards two big double doors. He shrugs and the rest of the walk towards a set of doors opposite the ones we entered is in silence. Thanks in most part to the rest of the kids in the cafeteria watching us.

Willow bumps me with her elbow and gestured to the Soldier walking ahead of us. He had his gun ready to shoot, at whom I couldn't really tell. We stopped at the doors and waited as they slowly opened, Alex stepped inside, followed by the rest of us.

As soon as the doors closed behind us I looked around shocked, the training centre was massive. I spun around slowly taking it all in, the floors were black and polished. Mats were spread across the ground in areas, and there were many different stations, it reminded me so much of the training centre I was shown pictures of when I was younger.

We were instructed onto a circular platform in the middle where a lady in the black soldiers uniforms waited tapping her foot against the floor. Groups slowly made their way in after us, until there was a pretty big circle surrounding the lady. After the doors closed loudly she nodded confirmation to an soldier and acknowledged us.

"Welcome to the training centre, this is going to be your new best friend. Each station here is for your benefit; you are required to visit certain stations. But after you complete them you may practise where you see fit." She said before turning around and walking off towards another agent.

We all look at each other nervously, hesitantly the large group split off. I frowned and tried to find Noah, but he must have been eager to start. I noticed a few of the older kids were getting right into the fighting, the swords and spears seemed to be very popular. I spent a few minutes just wandering around in awe, different stations were on different levels of platforms. The colour theme as mainly red black and grey, and our uniforms were black and grey. We fit right in.

There were rope courses, weapons, balance courses where you jumped from tree to tree. Edible plant stations and knot tying ones, I noticed one of the least favoured was the knot tying one, so I headed in that direction. There were four kids already there, two kids who looked to be around ten years old. A girl who was older than me, and a boy I couldn't really see. I sat down and picked up a piece of rope, the instructor taught us how to tie a knot that would leave someone hanging from a tree. I'd done pretty well with the first steps, but couldn't get the rope to tie around again. I struggled with it may times before there was an exasperated laugh from my left and large hands gently took it from me. I turned around ready to scold them but stopped short, Alex was smiling as he finished the knot. He gave me a smirk and handed it back.

"You better pay more attention, Aura." He said playfully standing up. I watched him stretch and lazily walk over to the spear station. He picked up a silver spear and threw it from the seventeen-year-old mark; it lodged itself into the dummy. I wasn't aware my jaw had dropped until Noah sat beside me and told me to close it before I let a fly in.

I grit my teeth and turned back to the station, for some reason Alex aggravated me. Which was strange because before I had thought he was attractive.

"Wow! How'd you do that?"

I looked down at the knot in my hands and held in a growl. Alex had done it perfectly, Noah looked at me expectantly and I shrugged. It took me a while to get it as good as Alex had just done.

As I walked away from the station I sighed, _how did he know to do that? Why would he need to know that? _I huffed and walked over to the axe station where Willow was showing off.

"Hey," she said glancing at me over her shoulder. I smiled in return and picked up an axe.

"Why do you think we need to trai-"

"HEY! STOP! I PROMISE I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

The room was silenced as two soldiers dragged out a boy a little older than me. He screamed out curse words and I bit my lip in fear, as I turned away and Willow shook her head in pity. _Poor guy, but brave words wouldn't help him now. _

I decided not to continue my question after that event.

After I tried –and failed- axe throwing, sword yielding and spear throwing I walked to the next one. I dawdled to the next station, with my hopes gone. There were a lot of people trying out Archery I noticed as I walked up to a spare platform. I stared at the options; most of them were silver and metal. And nearly the entire group had shiny expensive looking bows and arrows. I scanned the row of bows and stopped at the single wooden bow, I picked it out and the sheath of bows it came with.

A trainer was walking along the line showing people how to shoot correctly; I listened intently as he taught the others beside me.

_Raise your elbow in line with the bow. Rest your lip against the bow and breath deeply. In. Out. In. Out. Release the string. _I watched hopelessly as the arrow soared straight but then dove towards the ground and lodged into the dummy's calf. I cringed distastefully and sighed, _at least it hit the damn thing. _

I try again, but don't bother going over the steps. They obviously weren't working for me, or anyone else for that matter. I stand side on and switch the bow to my left side, which feels more comfortable. This time I just take one deep breath before I let the arrow fly. This time I'm much more satisfied, although it only hits the stomach, it's a start.

The girl on my right lets her fourth arrow fly but it hits the ground halfway. She growls and shoves the bow back onto the shelf before storming off. I shot another arrow, but it missed and hit the foot. I blushed in embarrassment and looked up and down the bow curious as to why it's so complicated. A whistle from behind made me turn to where the empty spot was.

Just. My. Luck. Alex Odair stood there grinning at me.

"Hey Aura." He said mocking me, he gave me knowing grin as he looked at the arrow in the foot of the dummy in front of me.

"Its Aurora." I growled, pulling out another arrow and turning away from him. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. I waited patiently looking at him from the corner of my eye, and well aware he was about to shoot. The arrow hit the dummy right in the groin, I covered my mouth in shock but soon a laugh escaped my lips. Others around us noticed and gave small smiles before returning to ignoring the two idiots laughing at something so unintelligent. I wipe away a stray tear and actually notice the soldiers staring us with a hard glare, Alex notices to and we both clear our throats before turning back to the dummies.

"Betcha I can do it again." He murmurs, only loud enough for me to hear. I look at him unconvinced and smile slightly. Turning to the left I raise my bow and stare down the dummy, my breathing must slow rapidly because I can no longer feel the thump of my heart –which I have now for sometime- and my muscles start to relax.

The arrow leaves the string and flies in a perfect straight line towards the dummy. After it lands I have to step forward to double check where it landed, Alex stops what he's doing and looks from me to the dummy.

It had landed exactly in the heart.

I must have a thoroughly confused look because the trainer has to come over and ask me if I'm ok. I nod numbly and glance back at the arrow, as I put the bow back I finally notice that everyone at the archery station was staring either at my arrow or me. Self-consciousness kicks in and I quickly walk down the steps leading to the main platform, it feels like I'm isolated in the room for a few seconds as I cross the centre to the snares station.

I hurriedly sit down and try to ignore the whispering about me; surely someone else had gotten a perfect on any other station? Why would they care about a stupid arrow? I sit silently as the trainer starts to explain the different snares, my mind wanders and I find myself considering why we might be forced to train. Are they preparing us for something? An army? It explains the numbers, but then again, why would they have kids as young as nine here? Nine year olds wouldn't stand a chance against a teenager. But maybe that's the exact reason.

I shudder at the thought.

Someone sits down beside me lazily; her slim hands reach across and grab some wire attempting to make her own snare. I look up and am surprised to see Eden concentrating on the snare. Her hands work fast as she ties ends and bends the wire. In the end I'm just staring at her in shock as she hands the trainer her snare. He nods approval and she grins at me.

"Some of us have talents to." She said sitting beside me again. I look down at my mess of wires in confusion.

"The archery stunt? What are you, some archery prodigy?" she asked casually, grabbing another piece of wire and getting to work on another snare.

"No." I say, suddenly feeling defensive. "In fact I've never come near a weapon."

"Didn't look like it."

I turn to look at her in disbelief, was she accusing me of something? That I possibly had been training before? I grind my teeth and look back at my snare.

"Yeah, well as you can see I'm not good at much." I mutter. She scoffs and takes the snare from my hands, I watch her fix a few minor things before the snare resembles her own.

"You come close though."

"You're good at a lot, as well." I say, suddenly wishing I had paid attention to how well she'd been doing in the training. She sucked in a breath and passed the snare back.

"Practise. Besides, you know why we're here right?" she asks, her voice dropping an octave. I look at her rom the corner of my eye, suddenly curious. "Mutants. They want to train us, brainwash us and then serve us up on a silver platter." She says simply. Shock radiates through my body as I register the information, is she lying? It's possible that she's just playing mind games with me, isn't it? Would she have reason to? I turn around to reply but find she'd already gone off to another station.

_What do they plan on doing with us?_


End file.
